


Naak

by onepageatatime715



Series: folklore of a clone war [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clone Wars, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, M/M, Mando'a, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Peace, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, adult conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Cody had done his best to maintain a professional relationship with his General, despite the feelings that often roiled in his stomach when the jetii was near. But something had changed in their relationship – he had changed something in their relationship, and there was no going back. The strange thing was, Cody didn’t think that the General wanted to go back to the way things had been before. At least, that was what Cody assumed as he sat on the floor beside the jetii in Obi-wan’s personal quarters, sharing what was undoubtedly an ungodly expensive bottle of Coruscanti whiskey.Would it be enough, if he could never give Obi-wan peace?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: folklore of a clone war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026307
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Naak

**Author's Note:**

> Naak - Peace
> 
> This work was inspired by the song "Peace" by Taylor Swift, from her most recent album, Folklore. The lines, "Sit with you in the trenches/Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other/Family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother" really caught me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So enjoy this short little angsty "peace" about Obi-wan and Cody defining their relationship post-Kadavo. 
> 
> Peace - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpxX4ZE4KWE

_Cody burst into the ‘fresher, a look of concern on his face. He stopped cold when he saw Rex and Obi-wan in the fresher, entangled in one another, clinging to one another as though their lives depended upon it. His expression changed then, shifting from concern to… hunger. Want. Need._

_Obi-wan reached out a hand, and Cody didn’t hesitate, pulling off his blacks as quickly as he could manage before stepping into the shower. It was a tight fit, seeing as the space had undoubtedly only been made for one, perhaps two people, but they made it work, bodies pressed together._

_Cody let his hands wander, tracing the wounds on his cyare and jetii’s bodies with a gentleness most would not expect a soldier to posses, smirking at the way the two shivered at his touch._

_Rex leaned in for a kiss, pressing Cody firmly back against the wall. Obi-wan pulled back, watching the two with something unreadable on his face. Rex whispered in Cody’s ear before stepping back, and the al’verde grinned savagely before dropping to his knees, looking up at Obi-wan through the water._

_“Gedet'ye,” Obi-wan breathed, and Cody wasted no time taking the jetii in his mouth, grinning around his erection as Obi-wan cursed, his hands tangling in Cody’s hair. Cody felt Rex at his back, and knew that his cyare was leaning over him to kiss the jetii, helping bring him to his own release. When he finally came with a strangled curse, Cody held tight to his waist, swallowing him down._

_~~~_

Cody had done his best to maintain a professional relationship with his General, despite the feelings that often roiled in his stomach when the _jetii_ was near. But something had changed in their relationship – he had changed something in their relationship – after Zygerria and Kadavo. And there was no going back.

The strange thing was, Cody didn’t think that the General wanted to go back to the way things had been before Zygerria and Kadavo any more than Cody did. At least, that was what Cody assumed as he sat on the floor beside the _jetii_ in Obi-wan’s personal quarters, sharing what was undoubtedly an ungodly expensive bottle of Coruscanti whiskey.

He had to know though – had to put all his cards on the table.

_Would it be enough, if he could never give Obi-wan peace?_

“Sir,” Cody began, his words already slurring slightly from the first glass of whiskey he had downed without pomp or poise, fueled by his nerves and the soft voice in his mind, constantly asking him if he was enough. Reminding him that he was not. 

“Obi-wan,” the General reminded him softly. Cody sighed, but began again.

“Obi-wan,” Cody began. “What – what do you see this being, exactly?”

Obi-wan regarded him quietly, his piercing blue gaze pining Cody with its intensity. Finally, he looked away, his expression distant as he considered his response. Cody waited in amicable silence, resisting the urge to down the rest of this glass of whiskey to calm his fluttering heart.

“Whatever do you mean, _cyare_?” Obi-wan asked lightly, taking another casual sip from his own glass of whiskey.

“Obi-wan, us clones, we’re not – we’re not like you,” Cody explained softly. “Our coming of age has come and gone, so to speak – we’re aging twice as fast as a normal human. We will not be young and wild forever.”

Cody swallowed nervously, unsure if he had the courage to go through with this, despite his convictions. But his _jetii_ deserved the truth.

“And even if – even if you’re okay with outliving us, we could never give you peace,” Cody continued, looking down. “Danger – it lives in us. We were bred for war, made for death – not life. And certainly not for love.”

A gentle hand on his chin pulled Cody’s gaze back up to Obi-wan’s, and he suddenly found himself drowning in a cascade of ocean wave blues as Obi-wan stared directly into his damn _runi_.

_Would it be enough, if he could never give Obi-wan peace?_

“ _Cyare_ , I know this,” Obi-wan said softly. “And I do not care. You may be a fire, but you keep my brittle heart warm.”

Cody swallowed the tears that threatened to rise up, pushing down the lump in his throat. This man –

But as always, the devil's in the details.

“Obi-wan, you know that you will always have a friend in me, and that I would die for you in a moment,” Cody breathed, speaking nothing but the truth in his own heart. “But this love – would it be enough? If we could never be more than a secret?”

Obi-wan didn’t pull away at his words, didn’t balk at the truth of Cody’s convictions. He merely smiled a small, sad smile, and pressed his own forehead to Cody’s in a semblance of a _Keldabe._ Cody couldn’t help but press his own forehead back against Obi-wan’s, even as his mind refused to rest.

_Would it be enough, if he could never give Obi-wan peace?_

“Cody, you know that I would gladly sit with you in the trenches of war any day, if it meant that I could be beside you for even a moment longer,” Obi-wan replied at last. “You and your _vod’e_ are the _aliit_ that I chose, and I have no regrets. I see your brother as my brother - _aliit ori'shya tal'din._

Cody couldn’t speak, settling instead on simply showing Obi-wan what his words meant to him by finally letting his tears fall. Obi-wan brushed them away gently with a thumb, pulling Cody into his arms for a true kiss, their half-finished glasses of whiskey abandoned on the ground beside them.

“Now, my dear _cyare_ , is that enough for you?” Obi-wan murmured, pulling away slightly to look into Cody’s eyes again. “After all, I cannot promise you peace any more that you can give it to me. Seems that we always stumble into trouble, one way or another.”

Cody smiled softly in response.

_Would it be enough, if he could never give Obi-wan peace?_

“We may have Separatists to the east, and _darjetii_ to the west, but you’re enough, Obi-wan,” Cody replied. “But if you're standing with me, you must know that trouble is always going to come. Regardless, I will always give you my best, _cyare_. It that enough?”

Obi-wan kissed him again in response, more deeply this time, pulling away only when they both ran out of breath, their breathless pants the only noise between them.

“It is enough,” Obi-wan replied roughly.

Slowly, they pulled apart, settling into the type of silence that only comes when two people understand each other completely.

_He could never give Obi-wan peace, but what they had would be enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Cyare - Lover, Beloved  
> Jetii - Jedi (Plural - Jetiise)  
> Al'verde - Commander  
> Gedet'ye - Please  
> Runi - Soul  
> Keldabe  
> Vod - Brother (Plural - Vod'e)  
> Aliit - Family  
> Aliit ori'shya tal'din - Family is more than blood  
> Darjetii - Sith


End file.
